wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 26, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The June 26, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 26, 2017 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Episode summary Dean Ambrosa, Heath Slater & Rhyno vs The Miz & MizTourage irst, the bad news for The Miz: Despite landing one of the bigger coups in “Miz TV” history when he had Los Angeles Lakers draft pick Lonzo Ball, his brother LaMelo and his father LaVar as guests, LaVar passed up an opportunity to merge The Miz with Big Baller Brand in favor of Dean Ambrose, who wore a Big Baller Brand shirt to the ring as proof of the collaboration. The good news, at least, is that the Intercontinental Champion and his Miztourage won the day nevertheless: Heath Slater & Rhyno joined Ambrose in a Six-Man Tag against the entire Miztourage, and despite a formidable effort by Slater & Rhyno, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas came through for their new benefactor. While Ambrose chased Miz around the ring and commanded the ref’s attention, Axel hit Rhyno with a cheap shot, and Bo rolled up The Man Beast for three. Raw’s historic first-ever Women’s Gauntlet Match For weeks, the ladies of the Raw Women’s division have been fighting among themselves to get an opportunity at Alexa Bliss. And, in a historic Women’s Gauntlet Match to determine who will contend for the Raw Women’s Title at the WWE Great Balls of Fire pay-per-view, one woman finally rose above the pack to get such an opportunity: Sasha Banks. The Boss had to go through the toughest possible opponent: No. 2 entrant Nia Jax, who started the bout by snuffing out Bayley’s (No. 1) attempt to get back in the Raw Women’s Title picture and followed up by dispatching Mickie James, Dana Brooke and Emma at Nos. 3, 4 and 5, respectively, before The Boss finally made her entrance at No. 6. Despite a veritable onslaught by the powerful Jax, Banks slowly chipped away at her foe by simply refusing to stay down, finally finding daylight with a Shining Wizard and muscling Nia down with a modified Bank Statement that earned the submission victory. After Raw General Manager Kurt Angle arrived to congratulate Banks, Bliss hit the scene to mean-mug her, but The Boss got the last word by dropkicking the champ and snatching the Raw Women’s Title for a demoralizing game of keep-away. Of course, complacency is not an option. One big fight is over, but another is two weeks away. Results *'Six-Man Tag Team Match:' Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas & The Miz (w/ Maryse) defeated Heath Slater, Rhyno & Dean Ambrose *'Gauntlet Match:' Sasha Banks defeated Nia Jax by submission ** Nia Jax defeated Bayley ** Nia Jax defeated Mickie James ** Nia Jax defeated Dana Brooke ** Nia Jax defeated Emma Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Nia Jax Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes